INESPERADO
by jerusalen
Summary: solo quiero que me ames como yo a ti y párese que logre algo mas pareja creek
1. Chapter 1

**INESPERADOS**

_Esta historia está conectada con otras pero cada historia tiene su trama aquí los chicos tiene 16 años pareja central Tweek y Craig_

_**NARRADORA**_

Cuantas veces lo miraba pasar, demasiadas veces ya no lo soportaba pero que podía hacer alguien como él, seguramente Craig esta mejor con Kenny, ya no se juntaba con sus amigos ya que Craig estaba con ellos y Kenny ya no se juntaba con sus amigos, Cartman le dijo que les faltaba un chico y ya que me mantenía solo acepto estar con ellos, la última discusión que tuvieron contra ellos el quedo con una rosa de parte de Craig y unas palabras confusas **"**_**cuando aclare mis sentimientos te lo explicare todo, pero mientras todo siga siendo así de confuso no puedo decir absolutamente nada". **_ Cartman y Stan se fueron, Token y Clyde también se fueron seguidos de los lentos pasos de Craig agarrado de la mano de Kenny, Kyle estaba junto a un chico que no conocía reacciono cuando Kyle dijo:

KYLE- Tweek te acuerdas de Butters

TWEEK- s-si h-hola gah B-Butters

BUTTERS- veo que a ti te gusta Craig

TWEEK- q-que n-no e-es ci-erto, e-es-to e-es d-demasiada p-presión

KYLE- tranquilo Tweek él tiene algo en común con tigo

TWEEK- q-que c-cosa gah

BUTTERS- que a mí me gusta Kenny

KYLE- jajaja que chiste ellos están juntos no creo que sea un amor imposible

TWEEK- y-ya c-ca-llat-e

BUTTERS- mira quién habla

KYLE- ok a mí me gusta Stan pero eso si es un amor imposible

LOS TRES- que difícil es el amor

_**PUNTO DE TWEEK**_

Al día siguiente los tres nos juntamos cada quien su mirada fija en cierto chicos un amor tan imposible cuando Butters nos habló volteamos a verlo

BUTTERS- Kyle tú tienes un 95% más posibilidades de ser correspondido

KYLE- ustedes tienen un 94% no hay mucha diferencia

TWEEK- p-pues h-hay v-viene gah t-tu a-mor

STAN- Kyle, Kyle, Kyle

KYLE- que pasa Stan

STAN- Wendy regreso conmigo

KYLE- ya ves te lo dije que iban a regresar

STAN- si tenías razón

KYLE- claro por cierto como siguió tu perro

STAN- mi perro, mierda Kyle él se perdió

KYLE- como desde cuando

STAN- ayer en la práctica de futbol

KYLE- alto como se te olvido eso

STAN- pues la culpa la tiene Wendy

KYLE- lo dices enserio

BUTTERS- es un idiota de verdad no se da cuenta que l…

TWEEK- gah n-no l-lo d-digas

BUTTERS- lo siento

STAN- no entiendo Butters

KYLE- ellos solo son unos tontos vamos a buscarlo si

STAN- si vamos

Ellos se fueron llamando al perro lo último que vi fue a Kyle suspirar… yo voltie y vi a Butters ver algo perplejo

TWEEK- que pasa

BUTTERS- se están peleando

TWEEK- q-quien s-se e-esta p-peleando

BUTTERS- Craig y Kenny

Voltie a ver y vi que se gritaban, se golpeaban, yo me pare, camine hacia ellos más con miedo de que Craig matara a Kenny a que Kenny golpeara a Craig

TWEEK- PAREN LOS DOS

_**PUNTO DE CRAIG**_

Me quede viendo a Tweek era la primera vez que decía algo sin sus tics

CRAIG- esto no te incumbe idiota

KENNY- respétalo imbécil

TWEEK- n-no, t-tienes gah l-la r-razón, p-pe-ro gah t-tu p-pierdes e-el c-control, l-lo p-puedes m-matar C-Craig

KENNY- no te preocupes por mí

CRAIG- ja él no se preocupa ni de el

TWEEK- gah d-deja d-de d-decir e-eso

CRAIG- es la verdad o alguna vez te preocupas

TWEEK- n-no gah pero si me preocupo por ti

CRAIG- no tienes derecho de meterte en nuestra pelea

KENNY- ya déjalo Craig

CRAIG- cállate Kenny

Le pegue a Kenny, cuando iba a golpearlo otra vez el recibió el golpe, se puse entre yo y Kenny

CRAIG- PORQUE

TWEEK- PORQUE QUE

CRAIG- porque haces que me confunda

TWEEK- gah explícate mejor

CRAIG- porque haces que me lata mucho el corazón, porque cuando le sonríes a alguien más me enoje, porque cuando Kenny te dice que eres un adicto idiota quiere matarlo, porque cuando te miro con otro me dan ganas de patearlo, porque cuando te miro con Butters me dan ganas de decirle que eres mío

TWEEK- e-esto es d-demasiada p-presión, n-no p-puedo m-mas

BUTTERS- no, no lo es

TWEEK Y KENNY- Butters

BUTTERS- h-hola Kenny como estas

KENNY- cuando volviste

BUTTERS- hace unos días, pero Kyle me dijo que ya salías con Craig

CRAIG- alto novio, Kenny no me dijiste q….

KENNY- aquí hay un mal entendimiento

TWEEK- como que un mal entendido

BUTTERS- mejor explíquenos

CRAIG- yo me junte con Kenny porque lo directora y el consejero mierda me obligaron

KENNY- luego Cartman me vio con su "enemigo" y me echo de su grupo

CRAIG- luego tú te fuiste de nuestro grupo y te fuiste con ellos

KENNY- además esa ves quería ir a pedirle ayuda a Kyle pero Token me dijo que no y obligo a Craig de llevarme de la mano para no escaparme

BUTTERS- entonces no eres novio de Craig

KENNY- no Butters además dije que cuando volviera me avisaras

BUTTERS- pero yo te vi tan feliz

_**PUNTO DE TWEEK**_

Kenny callo a Butters con la mano y se lo llevo

TWEEK- C-Craig y-yo….

CRAIG- déjame a hablar primero

TWEEK- p-pero yo…

CRAIG- solo, déjame hablar primero

No dije nada solo vi cómo me sacaba el dedo de en medio, en realidad típica de él, y hablo

CRAIG- perdón

TWEEK- p-por q-que

CRAIG- me comporte como un niño pequeño

TWEEK- p-por q-que gah l-lo d-dices gah C-Craig

CRAIG- me aparte de ti por una sola razón

TWEEK- c-cual

CRAIG- miedo

TWEEK- m-miedo a-a q-que

CRAIG- a ser rechazado y ser visto como un fenómeno que le gusta otro hom….

TWEEK- y-yo t-te g-gusto

CRAIG- sí, si me gustas yo te lo iba a decir pero Kenny me dijo que ya tenías a alguien

TWEEK- a-a q-quien

CRAIG- Kyle

TWEEK- que a mí no me gusta Kyle a él le gusta otra persona

CRAIG- a quien le gusta Broflovski

TWEEK- S-Stan

CRAIG- Broflovski ama a Marsh

TWEEK- s-si e-eso e-esta m-mal

CRAIG- pues, yo no quiero saber la vida privada de esos dos yo quiero saber si tú me amas

_**NARRADORA**_

Craig se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo y un leve sonrojo le apareció haciéndolo ver adorable

CRAIG- yo, digo, mejor olvi…

TWEEK- s-si

CRAIG- sí que

TWEEK- s-si t-te a-m-o

CRAIG- enserio

TWEEK- s-si

_**PUNTO DE TWEEK**_

Craig me levanto en el aire dando vueltas conmigo cuando para de hacerlo nos vimos a los ojos y nos besamos tan pasional que me dejo sin palabras, cuando entonces (N/A: se le fue lo tartamudo)

CHEF- chicos, chicos yo sé que el sexo es bueno, pero en medio del patio no es buena opción

CRAIG- no estamos teniendo sexo, es algo más

TWEEK- no digas eso

CRAIG- que entonces esto solo es una aventura

TWEEK- no, sino que no lo digas así a la ligera

CHEF- aun así, si se van a amar háganlo en privado, con una cena romántica y con el fuego de una chimenea

CRAIG- gracias por el consejo

TWEEK- pero donde conseguimos todo eso

CHEF- yo tengo una cabaña aquí cerca si quieren se las presto

TWEEK- habla enserio chef

CHEF- sí, tengan la dirección

LOS DOS- gracias chef

CRAIG- no te preocupes si no venimos mañana

CHEF- descuiden, adiós y suerte

El viaje de la escuela a la cabaña fue tranquila hacíamos una cuantas pausas por mí y mi nerviosismo pero llegamos allí era linda y pequeña con una linda chimenea que se veía desde lejos, por dentro era amplia una mesa donde había una cena romántica con velas y un buen vino enfrente de la chimenea había una cama para dos era todo perfecto.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_Este capítulo está acabado puede que lo suba pero me cuesta pasar de mi celular a la computadora y ya me duelen las manos espero que les guste hasta luego_

_**Sayonara**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segundo capitulo y último empecemos**_

_**ANTERIORMENTE…..**_

_El viaje de la escuela a la cabaña fue tranquila hacíamos una cuantas pausas por mí y mi nerviosismo pero llegamos allí era linda y pequeña con una linda chimenea que se veía desde lejos, por dentro era amplia una mesa donde había una cena romántica con velas y un buen vino enfrente de la chimenea había una cama para dos era todo perfecto._

CRAIG- bienes o no

TWEEK- sí ya voy

CRAIG- te ayudo

TWEEK- si gracias

Él se acercó a mi silla y la jalo me senté y la metió un poco luego se sentó frente a mi

TWEEK- Craig cuanto te gusto yo

CRAIG- puedes contar las estrellas y nunca acabarías eso y mucho más te amo yo

TWEEK- que te gusto de mí

CRAIG- esa paranoia tuya esos ojos verde oliva que hipnotizan eres la alegría que me hace falta yo sin ti no vivo ¿Dime sin mí puedes vivir?

TWEEK- no Craig, no puedo

CRAIG- Tweek puedo hacerte una pregunta

TWEEK- sí Craig

CRAIG- que te gusto de mí

TWEEK- tu eres alguien tranquilo tus ojos son de un azul profundo tienes un la tranquilidad que me falta eres todo lo que me falta

CRAIG- tenlo por seguro

Terminamos de cenar con estas lindas palabras

CRAIG- Tweek te puedo hacer una pregunta

TWEEK-

Terminamos de cenar con estas lindas palabras

CRAIG - Tweek te puedo hacer una pregunta

TWEEK- claro Craig

CRAIG - tú quisieras ser mi novio y si todo va bien te casarías conmigo, sé que es demasiada apurada todo esto, pero yo te amo

TWEEK- yo también te amo, y si hacemos algo

CRAIG - que cosa

TWEEK- quedemos comprometidos y cuando tengamos edad nos casamos

CRAIG - entonces, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

TWEEK- si, si quiero Craig

CRAIG - enserio, luego no te arrepentirás, verdad

TWEEK- nunca me arrepentiré de esta decisión

Punto de vista de Tweek

Nos levantamos y nos empezamos a besar un beso tan pasional que las lenguas fueron bienvenidas las caricias no hicieron falta la temperatura corporal subía caminamos sin ver al sofá cama recostándonos yo quedando abajo y Craig arriba

Punto de vista de Craig

la ropa empezó a sobrar le fui quitando la camisa mientras besa y mordía en su sensible cuello fui bajando más y más hasta llegar a sus pezones esos botones rosas tan sensibles los empezó a lamer lentamente mientras me deleitaba con sus pequeños gemidos

Punto de vista de Tweek

Sentí como iba bajando más cuando bajo más yo lo jale y lo bese cuando nos separamos él dijo

CRAIG - que paso

TWEEK- pues es que yo lo quiero hacer primero

CRAIG - este seguro

TWEEK- si muy seguro

Y de un momento a otro yo estaba encima de él le fui quitando la ropa mientras lamian el cuello baje a sus pezones con que me entretuve un rato y le al final le quite los pantalones y bóxer

Punto de vista de Craig

Luego de eso me empezó a besar e ingresar su lengua cuando sentí me estaba tocando esa parte

CRAIG - d-desde c-cuando s-sabes c-como h-hacerlo

TWEEK- gah n-no s-se

Cuando sentí lo tenía lamiéndome como si se tratase de un dulce exquisito hasta que lo ingreso en su boca

Punto de vista de Tweek

No sé si lo hacía bien que digamos pero me bastaba oír como gemía cada vez más alto eso me hacía sentir bien

CRAIG- t-Tweek, t-Tweek s-si n-no t-te d-de t-tienes y- yo m-me c-corre

Me lo dijo demasiado tarde ya lo había echo y no me importo la presión me lo tome

CRAIG- l-lo s-siento

TWEEK- no te disculpes

CRAIG- es mi turno

Se posiciono sobre mí besándome y tocándome y otra vez bajo a mi cuello dejándome mas marcas

Punto de vista de Craig

Parecía que él lo disfrutaba y no le importo que me corriera en su boca empezó a lamer sus pezones

CRAIG- lame estos dedos

TWEEK- para que

CRAIG- solo hazlo si

TWEEK- está bien

Los empezó a lamer tímidamente cuando sentí que estaban bien lubricados el los saco de su boca

CRAIG- Tweek quieres que continúe

TWEEK- si Craig hazlo

CRAIG- esto doler un poco podrás resistirlo

TWEEK- si eres tú lo resistiré

Punto de vista de Tweek

Sentí como iba ingresando uno de sus dedos moviéndolo de adentro hacia afuera y en círculos

TWEEK- haaa eso duele

CRAIG- quieres que me detenga

TWEEK- n-no s-sigue

Luego ingreso un segundo dedo haciendo un movimiento de tijeretas

TWEEK- ah, ah m-mas c-Craig m-mas

CRAIG- aún no Tweek aún no

Sentí un tercer dedo haciendo que ya no hubiese dolor sino que placer

TWEEK- c-Craig p-por f-favor m-mételo y-ya

CRAIG- estas seguro

TWEEK- s-si

CRAIG- está bien

Punto de vista de Craig

Retire mis dedos para intercambiar la por mi erección ingresando en el de una sola embestida

TWEEK- aaaaaah, duele

CRAIG- esperare hasta que estés listo

TWEEK- es-esta b-bien

Después de un rato sentí como sus caderas empezaban a moverse lentamente eso fue lo que estuve esperando

CRAIG- me empezare a mover

Empezó a sacar un poco y meter por unos segundos

TWEEK- más rápido Craig más rápido

Cada vez nos invadía la lujuria y el placer perdiendo el control de nuestras acciones

Punto de vista de Tweek

Cada vez nuestros movimientos eran más bruscos y rápidos Craig en una de sus tantas embestidas dio en un punto de mi interior donde pude sentía el placer más grande

TWEEK- a-gah m-más h-hay

CRAIG- t-te e-encanta l-lo s-se

TWEEK- c-Craig m-más

El empezó a masturbarme cada vez más rápido

Punto de vista de Craig

Después de unos minutos de hacer esa acción él se corrió en mi mano y

Después de unos segundo después yo me corrí dentro de él, yo salí lentamente de él nos recostamos yo en la almohada y el en mi pecho, cuando recuperamos el habla el hablo primero

TWEEK- eso fue demasiado

CRAIG- eso fue la tercera mejor cosa que he hecho en mi vida

TWEEK- y que es lo primero y segundo

CRAIG- lo primero es haberte conocido y lo segundo es que te quieras casar con migo

TWEEK- Craig tengo sueño

CRAIG- duerme Tweek que yo velare tus sueños

TWEEK- pero yo nunca he dormido

CRAIG- pero hoy si duerme

Punto de vista de Tweek

Empeñe a cerrar mis ojos me sentía tan cansado que empeñe a dormirme

TWEEK- te amo

CRAIG- yo también

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Cuando desperté Craig no estaba con migo me levante con la sabana en mi cuerpo

TWEEK- Craig donde estas

CRAIG- aquí en la cocina

TWEEK- que haces

CRAIG- el almuerzo

TWEEK- QUE, cual es la hora

CRAIG- 2:20 de la tarde

TWEEK- y el colegio

CRAIG- iremos mañana

Punto de vista de Craig

Me bañe me cambie y Tweek hiso lo mismo salimos a el centro comercial yo tenía mi brazo en sus hombros y estuvimos caminando hacia todo el camino hasta llegar a un punto a Tweek lo mande por helados

CRAIG- Tweek ve por dos helados si

TWEEK- mmm está bien

CRAIG- para mi uno de fresa

Le di una nalgada cuando empezó a caminar y se sonrojo los dos tomamos caminos diferentes

CHICA- lo puedo ayudar en algo

CRAIG- necesito un anillo de compromiso

CHICA- no eres demasiado joven para eso

CRAIG- aquí discriminan por edad o que

CHICA- muy bien cuánto dinero tienes

CRAIG- $400.50

CHICA- pues estos están baratos, cual es el gusto de tu novia

CRAIG- algo que no sea algo muy llamativo y alguno que tenga una gema como de un grano de café

CHICA- mmm tenemos dos opciones o usted elije este fino de oro con esta gema morada de $400 o este otro de plata que tiene una gema en forma de gato y alrededor como granos de cafe de $200

CRAIG- deme el segundo

CHICA- bueno, aquí tiene

CRAIG- muchas gracias

CHICO- que quería el chico

CHICA- compro el anillo raro

CHICO- que raro

Punto de vista de Tweek

Yo compre los dos helados y espere a Craig sin saber dónde fue camine cuando sentí un brazo en la cintura y otros en los ojos

CRAIG- quien soy

TWEEK- eres Craig

CRAIG- cásate con migo

TWEEK- me lo preguntas otra vez

Punto de vista de Craig

Lo solté y me puse enfrente de el con la cajita y me arrodille

CRAIG- sí, te casas con migo

TWEEK- si claro que si

Le puse el anillo y desde entonces vivimos juntos, casados y muy felices aun con los 17 años de edad

Fin...

_**Espero que les guste es mi primer lemon y el peor creo no me maten south park o me pertenece eso si no lo había puesto pero no me pertenece **_


End file.
